Antibody therapy offers treatment for a wide range of diseases and can extend the life of cancer patients, but the treatment cost is extremely expensive. as patent protection of some current antibodies will expire in coming years, there is an opportunity to develop generic and lower priced versions of these therapeutic biologics for the treatment of cancer. To accelerate the development of a generic version of the popular anticnacer drugs Herceptin, Rituxan, Zevalin and Erbitux.